Edible salt is used to enhance the flavour of food, as a food seasoning, food condiment and/or preserving food. Examples of edible salt include table salt or sea salt. The main component of edible salt is sodium chloride. However, excessive salt intake is linked to hypertension. Overtime, excessive sodium intake can lead to stroke, heart attack, kidney failure, and other complications. The recommended sodium intake is no more than 2300 mg a day (equivalent to about a teaspoon of table salt) for healthy adults and no more than 1500 mg a day if suffering from hypertension, kidney disease or diabetes.
Reduced sodium compositions are composed primarily of potassium salt, for example, potassium chloride. However, potassium salt confers a bitter taste and/or metallic aftertaste, which is rather unpleasant. The unpleasant taste makes the reduced salt compositions unpalatable such that consumers may avoid such reduced sodium compositions in favour of edible salt. This is of particular concern; when the consumer is required to reduce the sodium content in their diet continue to choose edible salt over reduced salt compositions despite the risks.
It is therefore desirable to minimise the unpleasant taste in reduced salt compositions.